Consumers of media content, such as television (TV) content, movies, and music content, for example, have more control over their consumption choices than ever before. However, that proliferation of choice imposes on a consumer the burden of acquiring at least the minimum information necessary to identify the particular items of content likely to be pleasing to that consumer. By contrast, the historical approach to the delivery of TV content, for example, provided comparatively few consumption choices that were dictated by the networks providing TV programming. That historical approach, while undesirably limiting consumer choice, advantageously relieved the consumer of the burden of choosing. As the number of media content choices continues to increase, and as the costs of choosing well become increasingly burdensome, media content providers and consumers alike can benefit from a solution enabling identification of media content desirable to a consumer, which does not require the consumer to actively choose.